The present invention relates to miniature golf devices and more particularly to a single device which is transformable into a plurality of "golf holes" by changing its shape.
There is often insufficient space for setting up eighteen holes of miniature golf in a particular location. Accordingly, in the past devices have been developed wherein a single device can be sequentially transformed into a series of golf holes by a sequential change of the putting surface.
Problems have existed in providing such a device which is simple, low cost, sturdy and reliable. A particular problem existed in trying to approximate the types of conditions which would be found on an actual putting green.
A still further difficulty was that such devices did not sufficiently closely enough approximate the circumstances of the unpredictable aspects of the putting phase of golf. For example, when one is playing actual golf, one does not know where the ball will come to rest on the green to begin the putting situation.
Moreover, in conventional miniature golf games the player soon can memorize the topography of a particular miniature golf course, thereby becoming soon bored with the particular course.
A still further disadvantage of conventional miniature golf courses is that the player cannot himself create the particular putting circumstances which he would like to practice.
Furthermore, the conventional devices lacked competitive incentives whereby an opponent could complicate the putting situation for his opponent.